Episode 8492 (31st May 2019)
Plot It's the morning after the night before and Harriet ushers Will out the back door of Woodbine Cottage. Will worries that Dawn hasn't been in contact since yesterday so Harriet agrees to have a word with her if she can find her. Jai is excited ahead his date with Ariana. Harriet finds Dawn alive and well at the Cricket Pavilion. After Dawn informs Harriet that she didn't take the drugs, Harriet invites her back to Woodbine Cottage. At Home Farm, Kim asks Rhona how Jamie is getting on at the vets and orders her to do anything she can to keep him around no matter the cost. Back at Woodbine Cottage, Dawn admits to Harriet that she came close to taking the drugs but she didn't as she thought about her and Lucas. She tells Harriet that she wanted to make her proud despite her hating her. Harriet assures Dawn she doesn't hate her; she was just angry. She tells Dawn she forgives her and requests forgiveness too. In the café, Megan moans to Frank about how badly her plea hearing went. An unsympathetic Rodney questions if she's got no remorse for nearly killing Eric although Jamie steps to Megan's defence and insists it was an accident. Will pops into the church where Harriet informs him Dawn is still clean. After Harriet explains she and Dawn have agreed to put the past behind them, Will makes it clear to Harriet that he wants her back. Jai meets with Ariana, in the pub. Will tells Harriet that last night was how they used to be and he wants them to be a family again. A disbelieving Harriet questions if Will listened to anything Dawn said yesterday although Will believes Dawn will come around when she sees him and Harriet together and asks Harriet to tell Dawn about them. Later in the pub, Harriet admits to Laurel that she slept with Will last night and now Will wants her back and claims to love her. A dismayed Laurel reminds Harriet that Will terrorized her and insists her she deserves better. Kim tries to persuade Jamie to move into Home Farm again but Jamie refuses. Jai's date with Ariana is going well until Jai realises Ariana is a prostitute. Whilst Ariana checks in with her office, a horrified Jai fills Laurel, Kerry, Nicola, Jimmy and Bob in on how he's inadvertently hired a prostitute through a dating app. They find it hilarious. A desperate Jai begs them to help him get rid of Ariana so Laurel agrees to help him. Kim approaches Megan and informs her she's told Serena to deal with her in the future. This doesn't impress Jamie who takes it as confirmation that all Kim cares about is money. Kim states money is all she has left. She tells Jamie they can't make up for the time they've lost but begs her son to come home. Jamie agrees to stay for a day or two then rushes off to take a phone call. Harriet tries to persuade Dawn to give Will another chance but Dawn refuses, insisting Will is dead to her. Laurel pretends to be Jai's ex and claims she's just found out she's expecting their first child in an attempt to get rid of Ariana. Ariana can see there's something between Jai and Laurel so she encourages Jai to give Laurel a kiss. Jai gives Laurel a peck which soon turns into a passionate kiss. Harriet meets Will on the outskirts of the village and informs him Dawn has to come first. Will refuses to let Harriet go as he loves her so Harriet tells him last night was a mistake then says goodbye before getting in her car and driving off in tears. Cast Regular cast *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Kim Tate - Claire King *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy Guest cast *Will Taylor - Dean Andrews *Ariana - Kirsty Hitchinson Locations *Woodbine Cottage - Back garden and living room *Café Main Street - Interior *Cricket Pavilion *Home Farm - Kitchen *St. Mary's Church - Nave *The Woolpack - Bar and corridor *Church Lane *Main Street *David's Shop - Exterior *Hotten Road Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes